


Victorian

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Forced Marriage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Un viejo cliché, donde Severus es el caballero de negra armadura de un Harry con problemas. ¿La causa de sus problemas? El Ministerio de Magia, por supuesto, que cayó en las manos de una mujer de ideas retrogradas y ha impuesto leyes draconianas que obligaron a Harry y a Albus (y todo el mundo mágico inglés) a contraer nupcias para proteger sus respectivas herencias, y a tener una hija juntos. Albus esta agonizando y solo confia en un hombre para que cuide a su futuro viudo e hija.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	Victorian

El sonido de sus pasos resonaba alrededor del amplio espacio del recibidor. Potter ciertamente había abrazado su fortuna luego de la guerra. Severus Snape se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí por enésima vez en el breve espacio de tiempo en que arribo a la mansión New Hope. Por lo que había entendido de la críptica carta de Albus, Harry necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente.

Un elfo doméstico al que reconoció como aquel elfo loco que seguía a Potter a todas partes desde finales de su Segundo Año, lo recibió en cuanto llegó, solo que el elfo ahora se veía relativamente sano mentalmente, incluso traía puesto un uniforme como de mayordomo y tenía grabado un fénix en hilo de oro.

Dobby, si bien recordaba el nombre, lo exhortó a seguirlo y lo llevó a través de amplios pasillos y salones hasta la segunda planta de la mansión que parecía ser fastuosa. Finalmente luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, llegaron a una habitación donde en una cama enorme, yacía un enfermo Albus Dumbledore.

No había que ser un Sanador certificado para saber que al mago le quedaban días, con suerte semanas, de vida.

Al lado de Albus, estaban dos personas, una de ellas era el Niño-Que-Vivió y la otra persona era una niña de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos aguamarina como de unos 4 años aproximadamente.

—El señor Snape ha llegado, Amo Dumby—.

—Gracias Dobby, hazlo pasar—La voz del anciano mago era apergaminada, señal inequívoca de que la magia estaba abandonando su cuerpo y pasando a sus familiares.

—Albus—Dijo Severus en cuanto estuvo frente a su mentor.

—Mi querido Severus, siento molestarte en tu bien merecido exilio, pero no sé a quién más acudir—.

—¿Qué sucede Albus? Dijiste que Potter, aquí presente, necesitaba mi ayuda—.

—Sí, y tú también necesitarás la de él—Albus no había abandonado su forma de hablar tan críptica.

Severus rodó los ojos e iba contestar mordazmente pero Potter se adelantó—Profesor ¿Qué sabe de las leyes de herencia actuales? —.

Severus no contestó, ya que habían pasado al menos 6 años desde que se había exiliado en rumbo desconocido a experimentar con sus amadas pociones. Nadie lo busco por petición propia, y todos habían cumplido, hasta ahora. La carta de Albus no fue la única enviada, Poppy, Minerva e incluso Hagrid, le escribieron pidiéndole ir a ver a Albus inmediatamente.

Viendo a Albus agonizando, pensó que solo sería despedirse de él, pero parecía haber más en esta historia.

—Me desconecte por completo de Inglaterra, lo último que supe sobre el ministerio fue que Kingsley quedó como el Ministro Interino—.

—Las cosas cambiaron mucho. Kingsley impulso muchas leyes pero se olvidó de aquellas relacionadas con las herencias. Pensamos que con la muerte de Umbridge un año después de la batalla final, habíamos acabado con todos nuestros enemigos, pero Umbridge tenía partidarios en sus ideales—.

>> Había una ley que si bien no estaba siendo ocupada, jamás se legislo sobre ella. Una ley de Herencia, donde se marca que si el último miembro de una familia con "cierto capital" no está casado o con un heredero, sus bienes mayoritarios pasan al control del Ministerio—.

>> Albus no sabía que su familia tenía otras bóvedas y los Goblins le avisaron antes de que ejecutarán la ley y me pidió ayuda. Yo había recibido una advertencia igual pero no podía casarme con una mujer. Descubrí que soy gay luego de un par de citas fallidas y "otras cosas". En fin, en resumidas cuentas, Albus y yo nos casamos y durante los exámenes de salud, descubrimos que soy un portador natural—.

>> Juntos revisamos la ley y descubrimos que con un heredero, no necesitaba volver a casarme cuando Albus falleciera, y con una poción, concebimos a Ariana, que es esta hermosura—La niña sonrió a sus padres—Pero no contábamos con la persona que ganó la elección luego de Kingsley, su nombre es Daria Culpepper, y es una de las más feroces defensoras de las leyes draconianas que proponía Umbridge, aunque no lo demostró durante las elecciones, sino hasta meses después en el cargo—.

—¿Qué está intentando decirme Potter? —.

Harry suspiró—Estoy diciendo que si no me vuelvo a casar, mi fortuna y la de Albus pasara al control del Ministerio, incluyendo la tutela de Ariana, ya que consideran que un "padre soltero" no puede criar a un niño mágico con propiedad—.

Severus palideció, entendía perfectamente lo que le estaban pidiendo—¿¡Por qué yo!? Seguramente hay muchos magos que...—.

—Profesor, solo le estoy pidiendo que se case conmigo, no que tengamos sexo—.

—Pero si sus leyes indican herederos...—Entonces Severus reflexionó, Harry había dicho algo de una poción—Exactamente, ¿Cómo fue concebida Ariana y cómo fue que Albus tuvo que casarse con usted? Podía haber sido Aberforth—.

Harry rio—Aberforth es estéril, uno de los requisitos para poder casarse es poder producir un heredero. Albus, a pesar de su edad, aún conservaba la capacidad de "embarazarme". Sobre Ariana, bueno, la poción me hizo concebir, pero no tuvimos que tener intimidad, todo lo necesario estaba dentro de la poción y Ariana nació 9 meses después de tomarla—.

—Si me caso con usted ¿Qué sucederá? ¿También debemos producir un heredero? —.

—Es probable, pero podemos recurrir a la poción sin problemas—.

—¿Por qué es tan importante conservar sus fortunas? Entiendo que quiera conservar a la niña con usted, pero sigue mencionando las fortunas—.

—Albus tiene artefactos mágicos únicos. El dinero es lo de menos, el espejo de Oesed, por ejemplo, no era el único espejo con ese funcionamiento, había al menos 3 en las bóvedas y todos pertenecen a la familia Dumbledore. No tenemos toda la lista de los bienes, porque jamás nos interesó el contenido de las bóvedas, pero sospechamos que estas leyes son solo una tapadera para hacerse con los artefactos de las bóvedas de las familias antiguas—.

Severus entendió ahora por qué lo habían llamado—¿Los Prince? —Harry asintió—¿También van detrás de las bóvedas Prince? —.

—Por lo que nos dijeron, primero fueron detrás de las bóvedas de los mortífagos que quedaban pero había leyes más antiguas y como Voldemort reclamo las herencias de sus mortífagos al ponerles la marca tenebrosa, por derecho del vencedor, sus fortunas ahora son mías, a menos que las devuelva. La única excepción son sus bóvedas señor, ya que su madre fue expulsada de su familia, pero al ser usted el último descendiente, le corresponde por derecho de sangre—.

Albus estaba suspirando, mientras sus ojos cansados se cerraban. Se quedó dormido en segundos mientras la niña se acurrucaba al lado de su padre y Harry asentía en su dirección, indicándole que podía dormirse, aún no era la hora de Albus.

—No entiendo, ¿Qué podrían querer de mis bóvedas? Fuera de una cantidad de galeones no tan despreciable y algunos artículos de mis épocas de estudiante, no tengo nada, y la fortuna de los Prince menguó mucho antes de mi madre, seguramente la primera guerra mermó considerablemente lo que quedaba—.

—Eso es lo que no sabemos, pero estuvieron investigándolo profesor, y saben que usted es un varón fértil, muy capaz de producir un heredero y "casualmente" han olvidado notificarle sobre la "imperiosa" necesidad de que contraiga nupcias y así, evite que sus "propiedades" pasen al control del ministerio—.

—Podrían haber hecho lo mismo con ustedes... ¿Qué estoy diciendo? La opinión pública jamás hubiera creído que el Ministerio no pudo notificarles a ustedes sobre su situación, ni creerían que ustedes no querrían solucionarlo—.

—Exacto profesor—Harry se levantó de la cama y arrojó un cobertor que estaba cerca, encima de la figura de su hija y lanzaba un hechizo de monitoreo sobre Albus—Albus ha sido un buen esposo, pero su tiempo se agota—.

—¿Ustedes dos nunca...? —Severus sabía que era morboso, pero bueno, podía ser que Albus aún tuviera "algo" de energía hace unos años.

—¿Nosotros qué? —Severus levantó una ceja—¿Sexo? ¡No! Veo a Albus como un tío o abuelo, cuando nos casamos fue solo un enlace sencillo, sin necesidad de contacto corporal más allá de los abrazos y besos en la mejilla. Albus también es gay y no es mi historia para contar, pero él solo tuvo un gran amor. Yo no usurparía el lugar de nadie, esto fue hecho solo para proteger lo que sea que está buscando el ministerio—.

—¿Y su hija? —.

—Ariana es punto y aparte. Yo siempre quise hijos y me había resignado a no tenerlos o adoptarlos pero cuando descubrimos que había una poción para embarazarme sin contacto, ni siquiera dudé en tomarla. Albus ha sido un excelente padre y me ha enseñado muchas cosas, Ariana es una niña muy dulce y es la adoración de Aberforth, dice que se parece mucho a su difunta hermana, fue por ella que nombramos así a nuestra hija—.

Harry acarició el cabello de la niña que dormía—No entendemos por qué están tan empecinados en conseguir nuestras bóvedas pero si están dispuestos a perjudicar a otros con sus leyes con tal de obtener control sobre nosotros y ella, es que debe ser algo muy peligroso—.

Harry tomó del brazo a Severus y lo llevó hasta la puerta y salieron juntos, Harry lanzó un hechizo a la habitación, un hechizo de protección.

>> Hemos protegido la mansión y cada propiedad Potter o Dumbledore contra todo tipo de invasores, incluidos animagos y hombres-lobo. Hemos agregado barreras que limpian de magia externa a nuestros visitantes, de forma que si están bajo  _Imperius_ o tienen hechizos de escucha o rastreo, son liberados de ellos antes de que puedan estar frente a nosotros—.

—¿Esa es la razón detrás de tantos pasillos? —Harry rió entre dientes.

—Un poco, sí, pero más que nada, es porque Albus cree que en el futuro, la mansión podría ser necesitada como santuario—.

—Suena a que Albus cree que se desatara otra guerra—.

Harry suspiró, se veía cansado y más que nada, exhausto—No solo él lo cree, incluso Draco lo cree—.

—¿Draco? —.

—Empezamos a verlo por asesoría jurídica, siendo hijo de quien es, conocía bien la mecánica del Ministerio. Al final, hicimos una tregua y luego se convirtió en una amistad—.

—¿Y no cree que pudo hacerse su amigo por la cuestión de su herencia retenida? —.

—Lo dudo, su fortuna la liberé al día siguiente de que me enteré de que me pertenecía, y eso fue mucho antes de que fuéramos amigos, no me debe nada—.

Siguiendo al Gryffindor, llegaron a una sala acogedora donde los esperaba un servicio de té. Harry lo invitó a sentarse y pronto, tuvo una taza de té en sus manos, justo como a él le gustaba. Seguramente Albus debió comentarle como tomaba su té. Había otra duda que lo corría, ¿Por qué creían en la inminente guerra? Pero empezó a hacer uso de sus habilidades aprendidas de sus días como espía.

Harry Potter era un icono de la luz, y Albus Dumbledore otro, Albus había vencido al señor oscuro anterior a Voldemort, y muchas personas clamaban porque el héroe de guerra se convirtiera en el siguiente Ministro de Magia, pero Albus prefirió la enseñanza. Luego estaba Harry Potter, quién venció a Voldemort y que aún sin la fortuna de Black y de Albus, tenía una cantidad considerable de oro, sumado a que tenía habilidades naturales de quidditch y defensa contra las artes oscuras. Podría fácilmente convertirse en el jefe de aurores.

Pero conociendo a los magos que en su mayoría, se comportaban como borregos asustados, era probable que pronto hubiera rumores y clamores, exigiendo que Potter fuera el siguiente Ministro de Magia. Al final, quedaba el asunto de Ariana Dumbledore-Potter, hija de los dos magos más poderosos conocidos del Reino Unido, si no es que del mundo. Una joya sin pulir en cuanto a potencial en bruto de poder mágico.

Sumado a los artefactos mágicos que poseían en conjunto... no era sorpresa que la actual Ministra de Magia quisiera hacerse del control de los tres, pronto a ser solo dos.

Ahí entraba en juego Severus. Antiguo mortífago y espía, el único otro mago además de Harry, capaz de vencer en un duelo a Albus; quien engañó al señor oscuro por 20 años, mintiéndole directo en la cara y que sobrevivió al veneno de una serpiente mágica mortífera. Además quedaba el asunto de las bóvedas Prince ¿Qué podría haber en ellas que estaban planeando despojarlo de su herencia por derecho?

Severus sabía que ya había aceptado casarse con el Gryffindor y solo quedaba que se reconciliara con la idea de ser padre.

—Si aceptó, ¿Que hay para mí? —.

—¿Acaso no basta el tener acceso a las bóvedas Potter, Black y Dumbledore por completo? —Snape bufó—De acuerdo, ¿Qué quiere? —.

—Un laboratorio privado... el mejor que el dinero pueda comprar, y acceso ilimitado a ingredientes "grises", ¿Me explico? —.

Harry suspiró. Pensó que el profesor pediría algo más extravagante—De acuerdo, le enviaré una lechuza a Draco y le pediré que redacte un contrato de matrimonio de inmediato. Nuestro enlace debe oficiarse mientras Albus aún está vivo—.

—¿Por qué sería eso, señor Potter? —.

—Albus no confía en que el ministerio no esté rastreando su estado de salud. Cree que son capaces de venir por Ariana en el segundo después de que expire su último aliento, así que buscamos un enlace adecuado:  _"Nuptias In Morte"_. Como Albus es quien debe oficiarlo, básicamente lega su matrimonio a un tercero, dándole la custodia de todo lo que posee, para que lo cuide en su nombre. Es bastante vinculante y evita que el ministerio toque siquiera un knut de cualquiera de las bóvedas o intente obtener la custodia de Ariana, porque sería técnicamente suya—.

—Albus y usted tuvieron tiempo de pensar esto—.

—No mucho, me temo. Nos casamos apresuradamente, intentando evitar que nuestras herencias se perdieran. Más por los artefactos y cosas de nuestros ancestros que el dinero. Ahora estamos haciendo esto para evitar que lo que sea que el ministerio está intentando obtener, lo consiga—.

Severus sabía que era cierto. Nunca salió nada bueno cuando el ministerio se inmiscuía.

* * *

Draco Malfoy era, de hecho, amigo del Niño Que Vivió. Por extraño que eso pudiera sonar. Granger y Weasley se habían casado por causa de esas mismas leyes, y también habían tenido un vástago femenino llamado Rosaline Weasley-Granger. Draco se había casado con su compañero de clases, Blaise Zabini y habían tenido a un pequeño llamado Lesath Malfoy-Zabini.

La conversación con Draco, le reveló que prácticamente no habían quedado solteros en Inglaterra, por temor a que el ministerio les requisara sus fortunas y muchos mortífagos que fueron enjuiciados, básicamente fueron despojados si su heredero también había sido enjuiciado.

Draco y los demás Slytherin, nunca agradecieron más el hecho de que McGonagall los hubiera encerrado en las mazmorras en la batalla final. Fueron pocos los mortífagos sin un heredero soltero e "inocente" que pudiera heredar y casarse, y sin la poción de Albus (que servía aún en el caso de que ninguno de los involucrados fuera un portador)... muchos magos y brujas homosexuales se hubieran visto obligados a matrimonios destinados al fracaso.

Severus se preguntaba el porqué de todas estas leyes draconianas y bastante victorianas. Era como si la reina Victoria misma, se hubiera convertido en bruja y decidiera que todos debían estar en "sagrado matrimonio" o no serían considerados aptos de manejar sus bienes.

En los seis años de su exilio autoimpuesto, muchos jóvenes entrando a la edad "casadera", estaban haciendo contratos con otras familias y buscando a su futuro cónyuge a una edad en que deberían estar preocupados solo por sus TIMOS y sus futuros EXTASIS, pensando en cosas como el quidditch y los artículos de Corazón de Bruja.

No en buscar enlazarse antes de que el Ministerio decidiera dejarlos en la calle... o peor. Según Draco, Harry y Albus estaban en lo cierto, se avecinaba una guerra si la situación seguía así. Había familias, sobre todo aquellas leales al ministerio, que creían en están leyes mientras otros, creían en la libertad de elegir.

Y estaba el otro asunto, ¿Cómo fue que ganó esta mujer la elección?

* * *

—Bien, Potter ¿Aceptas construir un laboratorio de pociones a gusto de tu futuro esposo? —.

—Si, pero no debe influenciar en la elección de carrera de nuestro futuro hijo o hija, ni de la elección de carrera de su hijastra—.

—Severus ¿Estás de acuerdo con la disposición? —.

—De acuerdo, pero quiero incluir una cláusula donde si alguno de ellos dos empieza a tener malas calificaciones, se me permita tomar la situación en mi control—.

—Aceptable, mientras no incluya tácticas que puedan ser dañinas para su psique. Nada de darles apodos o sarcasmos que los hagan sentir inadecuados—.

—¿Nada sobre no golpear a los niños? —Dijo Severus con sarcasmo pero sin veneno. Harry bufó divertido.

—Incluso conmigo, jamás levantó la mano. Confió en que será justo con los niños—.

—Bien, si esas son todas las disposiciones respecto a los niños, vayamos con las de relaciones maritales ¿Ambos acuerdan darse libertad de tener un amante, siempre y cuando sus relaciones sean discretas y la persona elegida haga un juramento inquebrantable de no decir nada sobre su relación? —.

—Acuerdo—Dijo Severus.

—De acuerdo—Contestó Harry. No es que él fuera a ocupar esa cláusula. Nunca había tenido sexo y no lo consideraba algo necesario. La cláusula era más para beneficio de Severus, y a Harry solo le importaba la discreción. No quería chismes que pudieran afectar a Ariana ni al futuro hijo que tuvieran.

—Pues fuera de los acuerdos monetarios, los estipendios para los niños y otras cosas que ya establecimos, podrían casarse hoy mismo si firman—.

Harry y Severus firmaron con sangre el documento y Draco lo enrolló y el trío de magos se encamino hacía la habitación de Albus.

—Mis muchachos, ¿ambos llegaron a un acuerdo? —El anciano cada vez se veía peor, pero una chispa de esperanza iluminó sus ojos al ver a Harry y Severus, y Draco detrás de ellos con el pergamino firmado y una mirada de reconocimiento hacia el anciano, indicándole que estaban listos.

—Así es Albus, me haré cargo de tu hija y de Potter—Dijo Severus acercándose al hombre que fuera un mentor para él y a la vez, un dolor en el trasero.

—Se que lo harás—Albus estaba agarrando tenuemente la mano del pocionista mientras Harry se colocaba al otro lado de Albus—¿Estamos listos Harry? —.

—Lo estamos Albus—.

Harry le alcanzó su varita y el anciano mago tomó las manos de sus muchachos y los instó a unirlas. Harry apretó la mano del pocionista, y a ninguno se le perdio el hecho de que se parecía mucho a un Juramento Inquebrantable.

—Severus, ¿Juras cuidar a mi cónyuge y mi descendencia como propia cuando cruce el velo? —.

—Lo juro—.

—Harry, ¿Juras respetar, amar, cuidar y darle descendencia a Severus cuando cruce el velo? —.

—Lo juro—.

—Es mi último deseo en esta tierra que ambos unan sus vidas para formar una familia en mi ausencia, y les doy mi bendición a ambos. Que en la tristeza de mi partida, ambos encuentren amor y consuelo en los brazos del otro—.

Al decir esto, la varita de Albus lanzó una luz perlada y unió las manos de ambos, disipándose lentamente y quedando dos bandas doradas en sus dedos anulares que se consolidaron en anillos de boda. Hasta ese momento, ambos hombres separaron sus manos.

>> Está hecho. Cuando cruce el velo, su matrimonio será válido Harry. No podrán quitarte a Ariana. Ten cuidado mi muchacho, apóyate en Severus y en tus amigos. Lamento mucho que aún después de Voldemort, el mundo siga siendo tu responsabilidad. Quise evitarte eso, pero esa mujer parece decidida a destruirnos—.

—Está bien Albus. Si no era ella, sería alguien más. Siempre habrá alguien más y no voy a vivir con temor o huir—Le dijo Harry a Albus.

Severus se mudó a la mansión al día siguiente y Albus expiró su último aliento una semana después. Ariana sostuvo la mano de su padre todo el tiempo y se despidió del hombre con un beso en la frente.

—Hasta luego, papi—Fue la primera vez que Severus escucho a Ariana hablar. Había heredado el timbre tranquilizador de Albus. Pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y se refugió en el regazo de Harry.

Severus solo atino a apretar el hombro de la niña y como ella no se estremeció sino que puso su mano sobre la suya, Severus lo tomo como algo positivo.

* * *

Harry ya había dormido a Ariana y estaban compartiendo un vaso de whiskey cuando Dobby indicó que había personas del Ministerio y aurores afuera de la mansión, exigiendo la entrada. Harry le dijo que los dejara pasar.

—Te lo dije—Fue todo lo que dijo Harry antes de que apareciera una mujer rubia de cara adusta frente a Harry mientras otros 10 aurores la seguían.

—Señor Potter, hemos venido a entregarle una orden de desalojo de la mansión Dumbledore—.

Harry no se inmuto y simplemente leyó el papel, o mejor dicho, fingió leer el papel y luego se lo entregó a la mujer.

—Aquí dice que el ministerio me considera persona "no apta" para la crianza de mi propia hija, Madame Culpepper ¿Por qué motivo? —.

—Es evidente señor Potter. Su cónyuge ha fallecido y dado su pasado y crianza, es evidente que no tiene la solidez mental que requiere un niño mágico para su cuidado—.

—Ya veo ¿Y entonces qué le diré a su padrastro? —.

—Señor Potter, usted es viudo y dudo que pueda conseguir un marido o esposa tan pronto. Pero si lo hace, puede mostrar el papeleo correspondiente un año después de su enlace—.

—Si, verá Madame Culpepper. Resulta que todo lo que ha dicho es cierto, excepto en un enlace—.

—¿Qué está diciendo señor Potter? —.

—Resulta que mi difunto esposo me ha entregado a la potestad de otro hombre—.

—Señor Potter, usted no puede haberse casado mientras su esposo estaba agonizando... —.

—Resulta que si Madame ¿Culpepper? ¿Cierto? —Severus intervino, mirando a Harry para validar el apellido de la mujer—El señor Dumbledore me llamó y me explico su inminente deceso. En vista de que temía por la seguridad de su cónyuge, me pidió que me hiciera cargo de su cónyuge y descendencia y acepte—La mujer iba a intervenir y Severus continuó—El señor Malfoy debe haber presentado ya la documentación hace unos días y el rito utilizado para nuestro enlace fue  _"Nuptias In Morte"_. Como ese rito fue terminado, como indican nuestros anillos, verá que su orden es, invalida, de hecho—.

—Deberemos verificar la información—Dijo la mujer, claramente furiosa.

—Haga eso. Sin embargo Madame, tengo una pregunta ¿Cómo es que la Ministra de Magia en persona, viene a atender un asunto tan mundano como es el deceso de un mago y la custodia de su hija y cónyuge? ¿Acaso el Ministerio está falto de personal? —.

La mujer pudo leer entre líneas una amenaza cuando la oía. Este mago era peligroso. No era como el afable Albus, este mago tenía la mirada dura y una lengua afilada, y la oscuridad parecía amigable con él, rodeándolo y volviéndolo parte suya.

—¿Cuál es su nombre caballero? —.

—Madame Culpepper, permítame presentarle a mi nuevo cónyuge, el Maestro de Pociones, Severus Snape. Y dado que ahora está casado conmigo, supongo que su estatus ha sido actualizado a Lord Prince—.

—Lord Prince, Lord Potter-Dumbledore. Me retiro, disculpe las molestias—Dijo Daria Culpepper, sabiendo que debía retirarse.

Dobby guió al grupo de aurores y la Ministra a la salida. Mientras tanto, Harry se abrazaba a sí mismo, desplomándose en un sillón, en cuanto la mujer salió de su vista.

—Al fin se fue—.

—Esa mujer... es algo familiar—.

—También lo notaste—Severus asintió—Albus también lo noto, pero no tenemos idea de quién es ella. Todo lo que sabemos es que surgió de un puesto menor del ministerio y de repente, empezó a ganar adeptos y cuando Kingsley se retiró del cargo y llamó a elecciones... ella ganó. Luego mostró sus verdaderos colores—.

Dobby había regresado y le puso una manta en la espalda a Harry. Harry le sonrió al elfo y este le ofreció una taza de té. Dobby se fue y dejó a ambos magos sumidos en el silencio.

Mientras tanto, Daria Culpepper estaba furiosa. Sus espías no le habían informado del arribo de Severus Snape, y el maldito mocoso Potter tenía razón, Albus Dumbledore le había ganado de mano y el enlace ocupado para ese matrimonio era legal y solo le quedaba esperar. Mientras, debía pensar en una forma de llegar a las bóvedas de Dumbledore y los Prince y hacerse de la mocosa.

Nada iba a impedir sus planes. No cuando se lo debía a sus padres, a quienes el mocoso Potter arruinó.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nota al margen:**  esta idea la estoy escribiendo, porque se niega a permanecer almacenada en la computadora. No sé cuándo la voy a actualizar, ya que la idea está ahí flotando (contrario a otro fic que están beteando y no verá la luz hasta ser terminado al menos la mitad, por lo complejo de la idea).
> 
> Espero les guste esta idea. Es una idea cliché bastante vieja, donde Harry debe contraer matrimonio por causa del ministerio, pero estaba leyendo unos fics hace tiempo, donde Harry tiene una hija con Albus. Los fics eran de corte oscuro, y pensé ¿Por qué nadie escribió una concepción más alegre de la niña?
> 
> En esta idea, Albus se casa con Harry y conciben a su hija por medio de una poción. No hay sexo entre ellos, ya que se trata de un compromiso de palabra, y Harry ve a Albus más como su abuelo o padre o mentor que como alguien a quien amar de "esa" forma.
> 
> Y no, quizás muchos piensen en que este OC de Daria Culpepper es como Delphini, pero ella nada que ver con Voldy. Pero si tiene que ver con alguien a quien Harry "lastimó".


End file.
